Entertaining Heel
by Mechadroidtron
Summary: Less Control. More Anger. Rising Shadows. Fallen King. Changed Hand. Same Duel. Yuya gets a bit more worked up as Jack taunts him during their Exhibition Duel. The Pendulum lends him power, his inner darkness breaks free and he plays a different duel. And the crowd does not like that. One Shot, Spoilers for Episode 64.


**Entertaining Heel: A Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V One Shot**

Yuya was enraged and had been since the duel started. He wasn't one to get overly angry at things, but his opponent, Jack Atlas, had just utterly dismissed him, saying he would beat him in just three turns. Jack opened strong, with Red Wyvern synchro summoned onto the field, with something face down as back up.

However Yuya could feel his pendulum lending him power since his first draw as an ideal hand took form. He need just one more card…

"My Turn, DRAW!"

Yuya had drawn his constant companion, Odd-Eyes…

Yuyas eyes had a brighter, cruel light to them, his hair standing on end and he was bathed in shadowy energy as he prepared to dethrone the King…or at least publicly embarrass him.  
"With Scale 3 Destruction Magician and Scale 8 Creation Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Said Magicians rose up behind him in pillars of light, as his Pendulum appeared between them. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the Ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come out! My monster servants!" A bright portal appeared in the sky, two streaks of light plummeted from it to the duel field, one red one larger than the other. "Entermate Silver Claw! Appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Said wolf with some sort of make up on its face and the colourful yet fearsome dragon appeared on Yuyas side of the field.

Yuya could hear the murmurs of the crowd and the commentator, whose name he did not know, though she seemed famous, commenting on the power of his Pendulum Summon. He didn't care. He wasn't using his entertainment duelling, he cared not for the crowd, as his shadowy aura was scaring them all slightly. He continued his move. "I summon to the field, Entermate Skullcrobat Joker!" Said monster appeared, with its black and pink jester outfit, flowing blond hair and patchwork top hat. "When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can add an Entermate, Magician or Odd-Eyes Monster to my hand from my deck." A card popped out of Yuya's deck and he added it to his hand. "Now I Overlay my Level 4 Entermate Silver Claw and Entermate Skullcrobat Joker!" A spiralling black hole appeared before Yuyas D-Wheel, two purple lights that were his monsters plunged into it. "Fangs of deepest darkness, rise up against this foolish oppression! Descend now! XYZ SUMMON! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The black and purple dragon, sparking with lightning appeared on Yuyas field, roaring to the heavens.

Jack made a play. "Once, during my opponent's, turn, when there are two or more monsters with ATK higher than Red Wyvern itself, the monster with the highest ATK is destroyed." Jack pulled into a skid, "As it's a tie, I destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Red Wyvern drew in a fiery breath.  
"I cannot allow that." Said Yuya. He pulled his D-Wheel onto the half pipes along the arena edge and snatched up an Action Magic card. He played it as Red Wyvern leased its blast, he played it. "I activate Action Magic, Mirror Barrier. With its effect, I negate the destruction!" A dome of light appeared around Odd-Eyes protecting it from harm. The crowd had mixed feelings on that. "Now it is time I end your undefeated reign!"

* * *

With the Lancers, they all looked on in worry.

"Those dragons and magicians…we know what comes next." Muttered Gongenzaka. The other Lancers gave a sharp nod, Serena and Shun paid more attention.  
Crow was confused. "What comes next?"  
Gongenzaka faced Crow, "Yuyas most powerful, terrifying monster, a Pendulum XYZ monster!" Crow didn't really understand the gravity of it, but Gongenzaka added on "It's frightening in appearance, even to the man Gongenzaka, but when Yuya is like this, it gets much worse…"

* * *

"Magician of Destruction, who watches over contrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgement! Magician of Destructions Pendulum Effect! I can target one XYZ monster on the field and have it gain a Level equal to its Rank! I grant the Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a Level of 4" Said magician used its powers to make lights appear on its weapon, which lashed out and struck Dark Rebellion, as it roared once again. "Magician of Creation who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers! Magician of Creations Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster and make it the same Level as another monster! I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon the same Level as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 7!" the female magician launched her two pronged arrow between the two, showering them with light. They began to glow purple and red respectively. "I Overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Once again the spiralling black hole appeared and purple lights that were once Yuyas monsters dove in.

* * *

Yuzu and Yugo were stunned.  
"Yuya has another XYZ Monster?" Yuzu questioned.  
"He went through a lot of trouble to summon it." Said Yugo, rubbing his chin. "He better hope it's worth it."

* * *

"O heterochromatic-eyed dragon! Unleash your wrath to completely eradicate your defiant enemies! XYZ SUMMON! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" The massive beast appeared and roared to the heavens, creating an impromptu blizzard of shadowy energy all across the stadium. Even Jacks D-Wheel wobbled a bit.

* * *

"Chairman are you seeing this?"  
"I am!" Said the old man to his other council members. "Is this the true power of the Lancers?"  
Reiji shook his head. "No. This is the true power of Yuya Sakaki."

* * *

"When Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is Summoned using a Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon treated as a level 7, it can destroy all of my opponents Level 7 and under monsters," The Dragon roared again and Red Wyvern was knocked back, then struck by lightning which caused it to dissolve. "and deal damage equal to their attack!"

 **Jack: 4000 – 2400 = 1600  
Yuya: 4000**

The crowd were silent.

"Next I activate Pendulum Storm! Now by removing my two monsters from my Pendulum Zone and sending them to the Graveyard, which in turn sends them to my Extra Deck, I can destroy one face down you control!" Creation and Destruction Magician shattered, causing more wind to pick up, sending Jack up the half pipe. "I set Astromancy Magician as a Pendulum Scale!" Said white magician rose up. Jack began to look semi worried and his head darted around left and right, seemingly searching for an Action Card. "The trap is set!" Yuyas D-Wheel followed Jacks on the half pipe as he gathered momentum, swaying side to side. On the field, Odd-Eyes metallic prong like wings snapped open and began to crackle with electrical power, all six of them.

"Odd-Eyes! Attack Jack Atlas Directly!" The dragon flew in a backwards loop, crashing its charged front prongs into the floor. As it landed it pulled alongside Yuya, who showcased Real-Solid Vision by flipping his D-Wheel to the back of the dragon tearing up the floor, the crackle of the lightning blades, the rev of the engines of the bikes, and Yuyas voice the only sound to be heard. "Your Reign ends here! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes dipped its blades into the ground too, sending rubble flying everywhere. Jack picked up an Action Card and swung around to activate it, D-Wheel side wards.

"I activate the Action Magic, Underworld Avoid!"

Before Jack could continue to explain, Yuya began to yell. "O Astromancy Magician who rules over space-time itself! Seal my foes with your ethereal powers! Astromancy Magicians Pendulum effect! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, it negates the effects and activation of all Spell Cards that target an attacking Pendulum Monster on my field! Horoscope Divination!" Astromancy swung its weapon and the spell jammed. Jack looked horrified. A lot of the crowd began to stand, or were just shocked still. Odd-Eyes sped up, catching up to Jack at an alarming rate. "The trap has been sprung! You have no defence! Let's try this again! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Destroy Jack Atlas! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!"

As Odd-Eyes lifted its deadly prongs to strike Atlas, it actually caught the top of his D-Wheel. The Supreme King Black Dragon flew towards a wall and slammed the Duel Kings D-Wheel into it full force, creating a crater in the wall, smashing bits off said D-Wheel and sending Jack flying out of the seat, and into the rubble. Yuyas bike slid off his monsters neck, down the half pipe and back safely onto the track. He felt the dark power wear off and returned to his senses, as his Dragon pulled away and began to fly above him.

He quickly figured out what had happened…and regretted none of it. This man had just royally pissed him off. Besides, the crowd loved a heel. And they adored a Sacrifice who fought back, who pulled through and who won!

Though the silence was deafening.  
Even the bubbly commentator was speechless.

From the glares he was getting, that didn't seem entirely like a good thing. Then some fangirls broke into a sob, and everybody started yelling. Not entirely nice things.

Yuya remembered the anger Crow had put into speaking Jacks name, and gave the audience no thought. He merely returned to the tunnel, passing the medics who were checking on the Duel King.

He was to start the Friendship Cup as the Citys enemy.

* * *

Yuzu unstuck herself from the wall and looked at the field in horror, just as Yugo was doing, as he tried to get over the fact his hero had been crushed.

But she had seen the darkness in her friend's eyes. She wanted nothing more than to head after him, but descending to the field now would be madness. What was so different about him?  
"Yuya…"

* * *

The Council were slack jawed as Reiji smirked.  
"I wonder if you can see the benefits of allying yourselves with the Lancers. After all, Yuya is still growing. As of now he's our second strongest member…behind me."  
The Chairman looked absolutely terrified.

* * *

Crow wasn't as sombre as the Lancers who were wary of the darkness in Yuya. He didn't care, nor did he let them explain. He just began screaming to the heavens about justice.

* * *

Yuya walked back to his quarters, receiving hateful glares from everybody. Ok…he may have been mistaken.

It was the duty of an Entertainer to become a Heel on occasion…but the audience didn't love you, they loved to HATE you.  
Yuya had made a grave mistake.

…it was worth it.

 **A/N  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!  
*cough*  
Had to get one in. Berserk Yuya doesn't give much opportunity to do the entertainment thing, and he's necessary to this.**

 **So basically I thought of this after watching the Duel in Episode 64. It was awesome, and despite the above I wouldn't change a thing (Scar-Right...it's out in what two days in Japan? Can't wait.) But given how the crowd reacted when Yuya ALMOST won…what if he undeniably did?**

 **No OC Cards here, though Pendulum Storm is right now Anime only (Though it may feature next set, if not the one after.) and I dunno if Skullcrobat Joker has appeared in the anime yet. But Yuya does/should have every single one of these in canon.**

 **As for the different draw…hence Berserk. He got a bit pissed. Why? Make that up yourself. If you can't think of a good reason, blame puberty and stress. Yuyas worries turned to anger. Not a solid reasoning, and the lack of Fusion means Berserk maybe shouldn't have triggered, but its FanFiction, what are you gonna do.**

 **Duel itself should be mechanically solid, though I dunno if Astromancys effect would work here. Then again it targets as much as Evasion and that worked in Episode 2 so let's roll with it.**

 **Knock on effects? Tons, but let's see where that goes together as we continue to watch Arc-V. From the goings on in Canon, imagine how this AU may have progressed. As the Author, I reckon it'd be worse, as Yuya either A) won't get the buff he's about to get (Which may or may not include Clear Wing.) or B) Just flat out lose. And Jack is very much hospitalized. He's not dead or anything, and Jack is durable beyond all belief, but I doubt he can defend his title this cup. Back to Commons with you Jack, Crow is gonna kill you. Or worse. Seems like there's a worse fate from the episode previews.**

 **I didn't check in on Jean-Michel Rodger as the episode barely did. No idea what his reaction would be. Also this was the crowd from Victorious!Yuyas PoV, hence why Melissa Clare wasn't referenced by name.**

 **Honestly the above would be a fairly successful OTK strategy, as long as the right pieces are in play. Lack of monsters Level 7 or below with less than 1000 ATK points or a lack of a face down (or conversely more than one face down) would also negate this play. Also only works in Anime really. Unless you still play 4000 LP. But these restrictions give it…probably an 85% chance of success on any Anime Character even Protagonists. In a non-Action Duel, Chronomancy can be searched over Astromacny for game (Anime only, Controlling OERD IRL would not allow you to play it.)**

 **As for the names…well I like Yugioh Dubs (If 4Kids ever finished them) for all their flaws and all, but A) we don't know the names of a lot of the cards and people involved, B) The episodes only out in Japan so I felt it was fitting to use the Japanese names and C) I hate Yuzu and Reijis English names (Zuzu Boyle? Nobody with the last name Boyle would call their kid Zuzu. Also where the hell did Declan come from?) and their reactions were essential to this. Even if I was tempted to just write Gong instead of Gongenzaka. Not all changes are bad.**

 **So that's my first one shot. I have varied content planed, if I ever get free time to write it, a lot more ambitious than this (Not all Yugioh, though 1 or 2 large projects are, so if you enjoyed this, do those things all authors ask you to do.**

 **Till next time, Powering down,**

 **Mechadroidtron**


End file.
